Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha Uchiha Itachi (うちはイタチ) byl starší bratr Uchihy Sasukeho, Ztracený ninja z Listové a člen Akatsuki. Jeho partnerem byl Hoshigaki Kisame. On a Kisame byli první aktivní členové Akatsuki, kteří se objevili z Akatsuki.Už od svého prvního vystoupení, Itachi se vždy choval tajemně a jednal tak, jako by schovával své pravé já. V jeho minulosti bylo ukázáno, že měl rád Sasukeho a měl s ním soucit, později se však ukázalo, že vše byla přetvářka před Sasukem. Ale překvapivě všechny činy, které Itachi podnikl byly na ochranu Sasukeho. Jako člen Akatsuki, Itachi neukázal žádné emoce. Neustále byl zobrazován jako necitlivá osoba, i když občas projevil mírný stupeň hněvu. Neprojevoval city, když se soupeř předvedl s nějákou silnou technikou. Nebyl arogantní a plně důvěřoval svým schopnostem. thumb|left|259px Kromě toho, že byl silný ninja, Itachi byl působivě inteligentní. Bylo ukázáno, že byl na svůj věk příliš vyspělý a moudrý. Byl neobyčejně pozorný k jakékoli situaci a dokonce pak ihned téměř pochopil pravdu. Kromě toho prokázal, že analyticky uvažoval, když zjistil soupeřovu taktiku a účinně ji porazil. Navzdory tomu, že povraždil většinu ze svého klanu, tak místo bitvy se radši boji vyhýbal a snažil se ho skončit, jak nejrychleji mohl. Zdálo se, že Itachi má zájem o cíle Akatsuki a snažil se zachovat tajemství Akatsuki (Když Kakashi odhalil, že ví o Akatsuki, tak přikázal Kisamemu, aby Kakashiho zabil, protože s touto informací byl Kakashi nebezpečný). Jako takový, Itachi vycházel se svým partnerem Kisamem lepé, než většina členů Akatsuki se svými partnery. Kisame byl hluboce oddán Itachimu a dělal to, co mu Itachi přikázal. Itachi respektoval ostatní členy Akatsuki, ale přízeň ostatních členů se mu příliš neopětovala. Spoiler! Pozor, tato část obsahuje příběhNicméně, když byl chycen v Genjutsu během svého souboje se Sasukem, tak tvrdil, že nechal Sasukeho žít, aby si mohl jednou vzít jeho oči a získat tak svůj věčný Mangekyou Sharingan. Také tvrdil, že Uchiha klan byl jen poskvrněný zlem, protože mnoho členů zabilo své přátelé, aby mohli získat Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke & ItachiSpoiler! Pozor, tato část obsahuje příběhUchiha Madara však později řekne, že nic z toho nebyla pravda. Itachi vyvraždil svůj klan jen proto, že měl za úkol zlikvidovat odpůrce Listové. Jeho zkušenosti z prožití války mu způsobily, že nenáviděl násilí, které mohli Uchihové začít a podstoupil neuvěřitelnou oběť, když povraždil své známé, přátelé, dívku, otce a matku. I kdyby neobětoval sám sebe, tak věděl, že Listová by zničila stejně Uchihy, kdyby odmítl. Itachimu hluboce záleželo na Sasukem, takže nikdy mu neodhalil pravdu o Uchiha klanu, protože chtěl, aby si Sasuke pamatoval klan jako ušlechtilý. Itachi měl celou dobu v plánu zemřít Sasukeho rukou. Důvod, proč Itachi nezabil Sasukeho bylo to, že Sasukeho miloval víc, než cokoliv jiného. Itachi byl génius nad všemi ostatními, který se narodil v Uchiha klanu a byl chválen jako nejlepší ze své generace. Nicméně, ani jeho rodina, přátelé nebo učitelé ho nemohli pochopit. Není příliš známého o Itachiho dětství s vyjímkou toho, že když mu byly 4 roky, Itachi byl svědkem války, která připravila nesčetně lidí o život. Toho traumatizovalo a nesnášel proto války. Je také známo, že ve věku 7 let absolvoval Ninja akademii a byl nejlepší ve třídě, ovládl Sharingan ve věku 8 let, Chuuninskou zkoušku složil v 10 letech a stal se kapitánem ANBU ve 13 letech. Podle Uchihy Madary, Itachi měl milenku, kterou zabil během masakru Uchiha klanu. Itachi byl velmi chválen svým otcem, který viděl rodinnou budoucnost v Itachim a zanedbával tak svého druhého syna - Itachiho mladšího bratra, Sasukeho. Nicméně, během této doby ukázal Itachi velkou lásku ke svému bratrovi, díky tomu i Itachiho otec poté začal podporovat Sasukeho. Životopis thumb|400px ItachiPoté, co byl radními Listové dosazen jako špión do svého klanu, tak se začal chovat divně, nepřišel na klanové setkání, které bylo povinné pro všechny Uchihy a také odmítal trénovat se Sasukem. Radní se nakonec dozvěděli o plánu Uchihů převzít kontrolu nad Listovou, přikázali Itachimu vyvraždit jeho klan. S pomocí Madary, Itachi vyvraždil klan, ale nechal naživu pouze Sasukeho, protože nedokázal zabít svého vlastního bratra. Vzhledem k tomu, že Sasuke nikdy nevěděl o pokusu Uchihů o státní převrat a rozkazech radních a také o skutečnosti, že Sasukeho život měl pro Itachiho větší cenu než Listová, tak Sasuke přežil. Itachi použil svůj Mangekyou Sharingan, aby chytil Sasukeho v Genjutsu a ukázal mu, jak Uchihy zabíjel. Po této události Sasuke utekl, ale Itachi se s ním znovu setkal a vysvětlil mu, že vše udělal, aby otestoval sám sebe. Také vysvětlil, že Mangekyou Sharingan může získat i Sasuke, ale jen když zabije svého nejlepšího přítele. Řekl Sasukemu, že ho nechal žít, protože měl potenciál stát se silným, také mu říká, že ho Sasuke musí nenávidět a nenávidět, jestli chce mít šanci ho někdy porazit. Itachi se poprvé objevil s Kisamem během mise na únos Uzumaki Naruta, když tito dva sledovali Listovou po invazi Orochimara. Madara později tvrdí, že se vrátil zpět do vesnice, aby varoval radní Mitokado Homuru, Utatane Koharu a Danzoua, že neublíží Sasukemu, protože Třetí Hokage zemřel. Když se Kisame zeptá, jak může Itachi cítit své rodiště v Listové, tak Itachi odpoví, že už dávno necítí. Tito dva se při hledání Naruta zastaví na čaj a dango v čajovně. Tam si jich všimne Hatake Kakashi, který pošle Sarutobi Asumu a Yuuhi Kurenai následovat Itachiho a Kisameho. thumb|left|360px Uchiha a ŽralokPoté, co ti dva odhalí svou identitu, Itachi a Kisame začnou bojovat s Asumou a Kurenai poté, co odmítnou odejít. Navzdory své hodnosti Jouninů, Asuma a Kuranai nemají velké šance proti členům Akatsuki. Avšak s příchodem Kakashiho, který se o ně strachoval, se jim podaří vyváznout bez větších zranění. Po krátkém boji mezi Itachim a Kakashim, Itachi aktivuje svůj Mangekyou Sharingan a použije jedno ze svých Genjutsu, Tsukuyomi (Bůh Měsíce), které dostane na několik týdnu Kakashiho do postele. Poté, co Kakashi odhalí, že ví o Akatsuki, Itachi přikáže Kisamemu zabít Kakashiho, ale objeví se Gai, který již informoval ANBU. Itachi a Kisame se dají na ústup, protože nechtějí rozpoutat válku. Itachi a Kisame pak pokračují v hledání Naruta, když nastanou problémy, protože je s Narutem Jiraiya a vydávají se hledat Tsunade. Jelikož nechtějí riskovat boj s Jiraiyou, tak Itachi použije Genjutsu na překrásnou ženu, která odejde s Jiraiyou a Naruto zůstane v hotelu sám. Využijí šance, Itachi a Kisame se setkají s Narutem, ale ve stejném okamžiku dorazí Uchiha Sasuke, který jde zachránit Naruta a chce se pomstít svému bratrovi. Itachi si poradí se Sasukem, když dorazí Jiraiya, protože odhalil Genjutsu na ženě, protože se mu zdálo podezřelé, že taková překrásná žena s ním jednala tak snadno. Itachi a SasukeJiraiya okamžitě pozná Kisameho a Itachiho a Itachi si uvědomí, že Jiraiya řekl Kakashimu o Akatsuki. Přestože s nimi chtěl bojovat Jiraiya ihned, tak nechá bojovat Sasukeho, který si přeje zabít Itachiho. Itachi však snadno Sasukeho porazí a použije na něj Tsukuyomi a znovu mu ukazuje vyvraždění Uchiha klanu. Jiraiya zachrání Sasukeho pomocí Gamaguchi Shibari (Past žabí tlamy), která promění celou hotelovou chodbu na vnitřek žabího žaludku. Jiraiya tvrdí, že nikdo ještě neunikl z této techniky, ale Itachimu a Kisamemu se podaří utéct, protože Itachi použije Amaterasu (Bohyně Slunce). Později se Itachi objevuje ve formě astrální projekce během setkání Akatsuki v jejich skrýši v Říční Zemi, když Akatsuki probírají problém, Sasukeho a Orochimara. Chlapci si hrajíItachi se objevuje o dva a půl roku později, když ovládá svého dvojníka Yuuru, který má jeho vzhled a část schopností. Itachi bojuje proti Narutovi, Kakashimu, Sakuře a Chiyo, kteří se pokouší o záchranu Gaary. Itachi bojuje proti týmu s kombinací Genjutsu a Ninjutsu. Kakashi však použije Stínový klon, který Itachiho zdrží a Naruto ho zasáhne svým Oodama Rasenganem (Obří rotující koule), nakonec Itachiho dvojník umírá. Pak je vidět Itachi a Kisame, kteří sedí na skále a vysvětlují, že použili pouze třetinu své Chakry a dvojníci nemohli používat všechny techniky. Pak se vrátí zpět do Akatsuki. Spoiler! Pozor, tato část obsahuje příběhPoté, co Kisame zajme Čtyřocasého, Itachi a Kisame mluví o Ocasých démonech. V průběhu zapečeťování Čtyřocasého, Itachi a Kisame jsou informováni Peinem, že Sasuke vytvořil tým z bývalých Orochimarových podřízených, aby Itachiho zabil. Po smrti Deidary, Zetsu řekne, že Deidara se odpálil a spolu s ním zemřeli i Sasuke a Tobi. Potom, když Itachi a Kisame odchází do deště, který trvá již několik dní, tak se Itachi zamyslí a Kisame řekne, že mu připadá, jako by Itachi brečel a že je teď jediný, který přežil z Uchiha klanu. Itachi však zareaguje: "Ne. Ještě neni mrtvej. A jen tak mimochodem, ta bouřka už skončila", řekne Itachi a bouře skončí už při těchto Itachiho slovech. Spoiler! Pozor, tato část obsahuje příběhItachi se později rozhodne setkat pomocí svého klonu s Narutem, který pátrá se svým týmem po Sasukem. Itachi tvrdí, že s ním chce jen mluvit a je nucen zastavit Narutův útok. Mluví s ním o Sasukem a ochraně Listové, kdyby ji Sasuke napadl. Pak Itachi předá část své síly Narutovi a dodá, že doufá, že ji nikdy nebude muset Naruto použít. Pak Itachi odejde a setká se s Sasukem, který klon zničí a Itachi dodá, že svůj boj dokončí v úkrytu Uchihů. Když Sasuke dorazí, Itachi požádá Sasukeho, co viděl svým Sharinganem a Sasuke řekne, že viděl Itachiho smrt. ItachiSpoiler! Pozor, tato část obsahuje příběhPoté, co spolu začnou bojovat, tak po chvíli Sasuke probodne Itachiho svou katanou, ale je to pouze Genjutsu a pravý Itachi sedí na trůnu, ale je také chycen v Genjutsu a probodnut. Poté chce Sasuke vědět, kdo je třetí Uchiha, který pomáhal Itachimu ve vyvražďování Uchiha klanu. Itachi řekne, že je jím Uchiha Madara a poví mu Madarův příběh. Také odhalí tajemství "věčného" Mangekyou Sharinganu, ale uživatel musí mít oči člověka, který má také Mangekyou Sharingan. Itachi chce Sasukeho oči, aby získal svůj vlastní věčný Mangekyou Sharingan. Zetsu vše sleduje a pozoruje, že doteď spolu Itachi a Sasuke bojovali pouze Genjutsu. Spoiler! Pozor, tato část obsahuje příběhPak začnou znovu bojovat a Itachi použije Tsukuyomi a vytrhne Sasukemu oko. Zetsu je překvapen, když vidí, že Sasuke Tsukuyomi odolal a o oko nepřišel. Boj mezi Genjutsu končí a začíná pravý boj, když Itachi použije Amaterasu, ale Sasuke vyleze ze svého těla a zbaví se toho původního, což je technika, kterou používal i Orochimaru. Sasuke pak použije svůj trumf, Kirin. Nicméně, Itachi přežije pomocí Susanoo (Bůh moře a bouří). Nice ItachiSpoiler! Pozor, tato část obsahuje příběhKdyž je Sasukeho Chakra vyčerpána, Orochimaru je puštěn na svobodu, ale je probodnut mečem Totsuka, který ho uvede dostavu trvalého Genjutsu a je zapečetěn. Potom Itachi pokračuje dále k Sasukemu a dělá, že si chce vzít jeho oči, ale místo toho šťouchne Sasukeho do čela, jako když byl Sasuke dítě a řekne mu poslední slova: "Promiň Sasuke. Možná příště" a Itachi umírá. Spoiler! Pozor, tato část obsahuje příběhJak se později ukáže, Itachi nikdy neměl žádný záměr Sasukeho zabít, ale ve skutečnosti se ho snažil dotlačit až na pokraj jeho limitů, aby mohl ze sebe osvobodit Orochimara a zbavit se tak Prokleté pečeťi a pomohl tak Sasukemu aktivovat jeho vlastní Mangekyou Sharingan. Když je Itachi mrtvý, tak Sasuke omdlí. Na místo bitvy dorazí Madara a Zetsu, kteří odnesou jejich těla do skrýše. Tam poví Madara celou pravdu o Itachim Sasukemu a také mu prozradí, že mu Itachi předal všechny své oční techniky. Itachi již dlouho umíral na zatím neznámou nemoc a prodlužoval si život léky, aby se ještě shledal se Sasukem. Itachi nakonec na tuto nemoc umírá. Kisame Itachi Osobní info Itachi dokončil Ninja akademii v 7 letech, Sharingan aktivoval v 8 letech a Chuuninem se stal v 10 letech. Celkem splnil 53 D-misí, 152 C-misí, 134 B-misí a 1 S-misi. Jeho ninja registrační číslo bylo 012110. Narodil se 9. června a bylo mu 21 let. Jeho krevní skupina byla AB. Měřil 178 cm a vážil 58 kg. Jeho oblíbené jídlo bylo Omusubi (rýžové koule) a zelí. Jídlo, které nesnášel byly steaky. Jeho oblíbené slovo bylo mír a jeho koníčkem bylo chození do obchodů se sladkostmi (cukráren). Překlad jména Jeho příjmení Uchiha znamená "vějíř" a křestní jméno Itachi znamená "lasička". Zajímavosti Itachi spíše používal hlavně Genjutsu zřejmě kvůli tomu, že nenáviděl násilí, protože Genjutsu vytváří iluze, ale nezpůsobuje fyzické poškození. Itachi nosil prsten Akatsuki na pravém prsteníčku se znakem 朱, což znamená "nachový pták". Síla, kterou dal Itachi Narutovi je stále neznámá. Techniky Amaterasu (Bohyně Slunce) Bunshin Bakuha (Výbuch Stínového klonu) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Technika Stínového klonu) Karasu Bunshin no Jutsu (Technika vraního klonu) Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Oheň: Technika velké ohnivé koule) Katon: Housenka no Jutsu (Oheň: Technika Fénixova věčného ohně) Magen: Kasegui no Jutsu (Démonická iluze: Spoutání kůly) Magen: Kyouten Chiten (Démonická iluze: Výměna nebe a země) Mangekyou Sharingan (Kaleidoskopický Sharingan) Sharingan (Kopírovací oko) Suiton: Suigadan (Voda: Střela vodního tesáku) Susanoo (Bůh moře a bouří) Tensha Fuuin: Amaterasu (Kopírovací pečeť: Bohyně Slunce nebo Nebeské osvícení) Tsukuyomi (Bůh Měsíce) Utakata (Pomíjivost) Kategória:Naruto a Co.